


That Left Unsaid

by Greatsage



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Community: kingdomhearts, Feels, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, Imagine your OTP, Love, M/M, OTP Feels, Unrequited Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greatsage/pseuds/Greatsage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not long after returning to the Destiny Islands after the big battle with Xehanort, Sora is left to deal with his feelings; something he hasn't had the chance to do in so very long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sora

Sora walked out of the shack and looked out into the sunset, nostalgia and warmth written across his face. He stepped out across the sand and climbed the ladder leading to the bridge. “I’m really home.” He muttered, unable to believe that his journey to return truly came to fruition. It’d been a long journey and he’d been gone for years. But for the first time outside of a dream or a memory, Sora was able to feel the rays of the sun and the ocean breeze on his skin again. He was over joyed. The young man walked up to the crooked tree on the large landing attached to the bridge, memories flooding his every second. He reminisced on the days long past when Riku, Kairi, and he would talk about leaving and exploring the other worlds.  
Sora lifted himself onto the tree and closed his eyes. He back tracked his adventure and all the hardships he encountered. The precious friends he made and the lives he saved. His reunion with Riku and Kairi; how happy this made him. He searched so long for a way to get back to Kairi, and even longer to find Riku. Yet…their reunions had opened new worlds of possibility through newly realized emotions. When Sora saw Riku again, his heart felt heavy and his knees grew weak. He really had searched for such a long time. He cried at Riku’s feet and he couldn’t even understand why. Then, after they’d beaten Xemnas for the final time and got trapped in the realm of darkness, Riku put the situation in a new perspective. 

“Sora, I’m sorry” Riku said as he was helped through the beach and to the tide line. He couldn’t do much walking on his own after Xemnas broke his leg. “I messed up, I left you alone…I’m the worst kind of person”  
Sora looked at Riku with a slight frown. “Hey, come on Riku. It’s not your fault!” He argued as he sat the other near the water, joining him after gaining his balance. “You fell victim to the darkness in your heart! Ansem left a scar that couldn’t be so easily healed! It’s okay that you couldn’t come to find me right away”  
Riku looked down into the sand, guilt and hurt in his eyes. He knew that what Sora said wasn’t all true. He felt ashamed for letting his feelings get in the way of helping out his dear friend. “Sora I” Riku paused. His eyes became watery and his heart began to pound. He hoped so badly that the sound of the waves would cover up the sound.   
He swiftly turned his head to look at Sora, and to his surprise Sora was already looking at him with a light smile. And oh that smile. How Riku loved that smile. It never failed to send his heart aflutter; he could just stare for hours if Sora would let him. He clenched his fist in the sand and took a deep breath.  
“Sora I..I want to tell you something. I was unsure before and that’s part of the reason I stayed away for so long.” He took another second to gaze into those deep blue eyes which captured the eerie and unsettling glow of the dark ocean.  
“What is it Riku?” Sora assured. “You know you can tell me anything. You’re my best friend!” His smile widened to a grin.  
“When you came to me in the world that never was, and you cried at my feet, I was so happy! You’d finally come back to me and there you were, crying for my sake. I thought that maybe you had finally understood my feelings, and that maybe once we got back I’d finally have a chance!” Riku noticed the perplexed expression Sora was giving.   
“I mean I understand that you like Kairi and all, don’t get me wrong! I respect that, but I can’t say I wouldn’t be happy if you looked at me the way you look at her.”

Sora opened his eyes and sighed. He couldn’t believe Riku had felt this way all along and he had never even noticed! It was obvious to him that he could be a little scatterbrained at times, but never oblivious. “Riku must have been Sora hurt back then.” Sora thought to himself. “And what he said about me and Kairi..”  
Sora was so unsure about how he felt. He’d been so preoccupied with the fight against the organization, saving the other worlds, and helping others with their problems that he didn’t have a single second to think about his own feelings.  
Riku’s words echoed through Sora’s head. He didn’t even know if he felt that way about her. Of course she was a very pretty girl, but could he see her in that light?   
“Maybe when we were younger, sure, but it’s been almost two years since I’ve seen her and she’s changed so much. We both have! There isn’t much of a common ground anymore right?” He murmured to himself. “We’ve both been living completely different lives. And I’m sure she might have found someone else in the time we were gone! Maybe Tidus or Wakka?”

Sora busted out into laughter at the thought of those two guys ever having girlfriends. “They were more suited for each other than anything!” He chuckled. He tried to gain his composure, but to no avail. He began laughing so hard that he had to wipe the tears from his eyes.   
He took a deep breath and smiled once more as he watched the silhouetted birds fly across the backdrop of the sun while it slowly crept down the horizon. His peaceful moment was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. He had company. Sora turned his head to get a good look at whoever it was about to join him. It was Kairi. No surprise there he thought to himself. They hadn’t really gotten the chance to speak much since his return, her still being in school and all.

“Sora!”


	2. Let Your Heart Show

Sora smiled at the approaching Kairi. She was still in her school clothes. A button up short sleeve shirt that looked like it was supposed to be tucked in, unevenly hung out of her plaid skirt. She wore a blue tie and knee high socks. Suddenly Sora felt slightly relieved to have left the islands when he did. Does school really go for THAT long? Sora thought to himself. If so, I’ve been away for a lot longer than I thought! Poor Kairi.

The girl stood beside him now, leaning on the tree. “Hey Kairi! How was school?” Sora asked. She smiled and responded, “Oh you know, boring text books and lectures from an old man who looked like he could be a wizard.” Sora sighed, “Maybe school isn’t so different from what I went through..” He began thinking about the countless hours spent with Master Yen Sid and Merlin, studying magic and the enemy, but quickly perished any further thoughts. “Hehe oh yeah, I guess you would have had to do a lot of studying with that Yen Sid guy!” Kairi inquired, “Hey he’s a REAL wizard isn’t he? That’s so cool!” Sora replied, “Ahh, not as cool as you might think. It was so draining! But…thinking about it now, you used a keyblade back in the World That Never Was; It’s probably possible for you to learn magic too!”

Kairi’s face lit up, her voice filled with excitement. “REALLY?? I can use magic?! Wait till I tell Selphie-” She paused and looked up at the spike haired boy. “That is of course, if you would be willing to teach me?” Sora grinned teasingly and said, “Hmm, I dunno, magic is pretty hard! I’m not sure you could handle it.” The red haired girl positioned herself upright and stepped in front of Sora, placing a hand on her hip, while the other pointed at him as she leaned her body forward. “Oh yeah? Well if a lazy beach bum like YOU could manage to use all those cool spells, then I’m sure I’d be a master in a matter of days! Hahaha” She laughed, then fell silent. “You know, I’ve been trying all this time to practice summoning the keyblade, but I can’t get it to appear.” Kairi focused all of her attention on her hands, and imagined the flower pedaled blade in her grasp. She tried with her best effort to make it appear, but with no avail.

Sora watched as his friend gave her best go at summoning the keyblade. He closed his eyes and concentrated, summoning the kingdom key. Kairi watched in awe, and then proceeded to ask, “How do you do it? I mean, wow, you make it look so easy.” Sora replied, “Hmm with practice makes perfect I guess. When I first got the keyblade, I always had a goal in mind whenever I used it. Something like, defeat these heartless and you’ll be one step closer to finding your friends or this world needs you, you have to protect it from the darkness. I guess after a while I didn’t need to tell myself why I needed the keyblade because in my heart I already knew.” He examined the kingdom key and then extended the handle towards her. Kairi looked at it hesitant and hoping it wouldn’t disappear before reaching out and taking it from him. Once she had a full grip on the blade, he let go and her body slouched, not yet used to the weight of the keyblade. “Wow, uh…it’s a lot heavier than it looks huh? And you just swing this thing around all willy-nilly!” She balanced herself, adjusting to the weight of the kingdom key before taking up Sora’s stance, trying to mimic the boy’s facial expression. 

Sora caught on before long and became a bit flustered. “H-Hey! I do NOT look like that!” Kairi giggled before responding, “Oh yeah! You’re right whoops, hang on~” She ran her hands through her hair, making it messy and spikey and dropped her jaw open and said, “That’s right, you look more like this!” Sora couldn’t help but laugh and before long the two were laughing hard, holding their stomachs and losing all composure. In the quiet of the sands, their laughter could be heard on the far end of the beach. Riku, who had been searching for his two friends caught an earful of the laughter and followed the sound to where they were. He smiled and began to cross the bridge. When the laughing finally stopped, Kairi was on her knees, the kingdom key helping her maintain balance. 

Suddenly the key changed shape in a flash of light and her very own keyblade took its place. She stood up, shock written across her face and wiped the tears from her eyes. “Huh, that was weird, how did I do it?” 

 

“You let your heart show.”


	3. The Door

The boy and girl turned around to face the arrival of their friend. “Riku, when did you get here?” Sora asked. Kairi stood up and looked at the keyblade. “I let my heart show? …What does that mean?” Riku walked up and poked her forehead. “It means you were being genuine about your feelings and what you felt in that moment was real. You’ve been hiding some things it seems, and because of that your heart was being blocked by whatever your mind was saying. If you want to summon your keyblade, you need to be honest with yourself and keep everything real. Do that and it will reveal itself to you.” Kairi placed a hand over her heart. Riku was right in saying that she hadn’t been completely honest with herself and those around her; but they were her friends, what she had to say could possibly create a tear and that’s the last thing she wanted. She took a deep breath, inhaling quickly, then releasing slowly. She spoke. “You’re right Riku, thanks! I just…I just have to stay honest with myself right? I can do that.” Riku looked out towards the dusk of the night sky, a certain sadness took air around him. Kairi and Sora looked as well, before Kairi panicked. “Oh no! It’s already this late!? Sorry guys, I’ve got to get home, schools still in for another week and all. I-I’ll see you later, Sora, Riku?” The two boys replied, “Yeah!” and waved as she disappeared into the darkening islands, making her way back home.

Riku came and sat on the tree next to Sora. Neither looked at each other and it was quiet for quite some time before Riku broke the silence. “Sora I- … I just wanted to apologize for springing that confession on you like that. It wasn’t fair to you especially after everything you’ve been through.” Sora smiled and punched the other in the arm. “Don’t apologize Riku. You can’t be sorry for how you feel. It’s just like you told Kairi, you have to be honest with yourself and let your heart show!” Riku smiled and looked down at his hands before Sora continued, “It’s just…I don’t really understand my feelings right now. Haven’t thought about relationships or even liking someone for almost 2 years now, and one of those years I was completely unconscious! I don’t want to lead you on…either of you really. Not until I’m sure of my own heart.” Riku looked up and over at Sora. He spoke. “So you believe that Kairi likes you now?” the other replied, “I dunno. I mean I guess it’s still a possibility regardless. I’m just trying to consider everyone’s feelings here.” Sora looked out into the ocean waves. It was really dark and it was getting hard to make out certain objects now. “I think you should talk to her.” Riku said. “She seems to be having a hard time telling you so maybe it’s better if you confront her about it and tell her what you told me.” The brown haired boy looked over the other, examining him closely. His pale blue hair still barely visible in the night sky, the visible lines on his arm complimenting every lean muscle, the way he dressed; he wasn’t unattractive. Actually, looking at him, Sora found the other to be very attractive and appealing to the eye. Yet, did he like him romantically? That was left to be seen.

Sora slid off the tree and on to his feet before turning around and facing the other. “You’re right Riku, I think I’ll do that. I’m gonna head back home for now. My mom is still pretty worried about me after being away for so long and I shouldn’t keep her waiting.” He began to walk across the bridge, but soon stopped and turned around. “Thanks for being so understanding Riku.” Riku smiled and waved him off home. He turned around and looked up into the night sky, watching the starts as they fully inhabited the sky again. 

Sora opened the door and walked into the kitchen where he heard his mom cleaning up for the night. “Hey mom, I’m back from the islands.” She turned around and wiped her hands clean before swiftly walking over to her son and giving him a big hug. “Ugh, welcome home son, I was so worried you wouldn’t come home again!” She squeezed tighter. “I told you I’d be back mom! I’d let you know if I was leaving again.” He hugged back and then they both released. “I cooked dinner for you, you’re favorite meal!” Sora walked over to the counter and his face glowed with excitement. “Wow! Fried fish and Udon! Ugh, mom you don’t even know how much I’ve been craving this. I swear it’s all I dreamed about when I slept” She laughed and rubbed his head. “Awh my baby boy, I’ll make it for you as often as you’d like!” He smiled and politely shoved her hand away. “Moooooom, I’m not a kid anymore! I’ve saved countless worlds and defeated crazy strong monsters. I’m a HERO now!” She smiled, pulling him in closer and kissing his forehead. “You may be a ‘HERO’, and you may have saved countless worlds, but at the end of the day, you’re still my baby, and you always will be for as long as I live.” “Thanks mom…That means a lot.” She looked him in the eyes and walked over to the couch where she had a candle lit on the table and an open book. Sora fixed his plate and began to head to his room. He stopped on the stairs. “Mom?” He said. She put on her reading glasses and responded, “Yes Sora, is there something you need?” “No, I…I missed you. And I love you, I just wanted to tell you that.” “I love you too sweetheart!” As her back faced her son, tears rolled down her face and dripped onto the book. Sora continued up the stairs and reached his door.


End file.
